


Относительность

by Riru



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: иногда Кватре слишком много думает. Часто его мысли оказываются о Трове.





	Относительность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429233) by [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop). 



Кватре кажется странным то, как время идёт одновременно и слишком быстро, и слишком медленно.

Прошло пять лет с последней битвы — из тех, где сражаются оружием в руках, а не тщательно продуманными и отточенными идеями. За эти пять лет всё изменилось больше, чем он тогда мог бы подумать. Он занимает пост генерального директора (очень ожидаемо), Корпорация Виннеров сильно вовлечена в восстановлении колонии L3 (менее ожидаемо, но можно было предугадать), он сам по уши увлечён реформой универсальной образовательной программы с Реленой (неожиданно), а также он в хороших отношениях с двадцатью восемью своими сёстрами из тридцати (уму непостижимо).

Но, несмотря на то, как изменилась его жизнь, когда он открывает персональную почту и находит лаконичное письмо, — не получается сдержать привычное тепло, расходящееся в груди, а во время написания ответа появляется даже неуверенность в некоторых словах. «Это всего лишь Трова, — говорит он себе, — неважно, что ты скажешь, он поймёт».

Проблема — проблема, которую он понимает всё увереннее с каждым годом растущего осознания, в которой он погрязает всё сильнее с каждым годом бездействия — в том, что для него Трова никогда не сможет быть _«всего лишь»_.

* * *

Внезапное понимание приходит к нему во время бритья. Он останавливается и моргает, глядя в зеркало; но это понимание ничего не меняет, заключает он и продолжает мысль, уже вернувшись к процессу. Понимание не того, что он любит Трову, или даже любит его больше, чем он любит большинство других людей — это Кватре знал даже до того, как они заговорили в первый раз: волна нарастающей привязанности к парню, пытающемуся драться на кулаках в доспехах, хоть Кватре почти наверняка мог его убить. Понимание куда проще: все чувства и сомнения, сходящиеся воедино, простая истина — каждый раз, думая о будущем, он невольно оставляет там место для Тровы (и готов драться, чтобы удержать его там); приятная неуверенность, накрывающая его иногда, когда они сидят с Тровой в одной комнате, расслабленно делясь только их шутками. Всё это, вдруг понимает Кватре, означает, что он не просто любит Трову, он _влюблён_.

Не то чтобы он ни с кем не встречался, не получил свою долю часов в счастье от ощущения простого нахождения рядом с другим человеком. За годы, проведённые с первой девушкой, или даже рваные несколько месяцев с другими, у него были такие моменты — все со временем растаявшие в тихие платонические привязанности. Его немного тревожит, что то же самое случится, согласись он встречаться с Тровой, — но в этом нет ничего плохого, пока эта самая _влюблённость_ , пройдя, не испортит возможность их дружеской _любви_.

Впрочем, он даже не знает, влюблён ли Трова в ответ. И как, интересно, он может это понять?

(Актуальные проблемы: Как вообще начать встречаться с кем-то таким, как Трова Бартон?)

* * *

К счастью, ему и не нужно принимать поспешного решения. До следующей встречи с Тровой остается ещё несколько месяцев, пока его цирк не прибудет в колонию Кватре. Сейчас из значимого только мысли, вкладываемые в подарок Трове на празднуемый день рождения: книгу об истории развития пейзажей в колонии L5 во время второй волны иммиграции. Кватре тратит дни, чтобы только сделать выбор. В редкие свободные минуты он роется в онлайн библиотеках, читая на разные темы, вроде супер-охлаждённых мембран, истории чёрных рынков, раньше контролировавших лунные колонии, и, как всегда, музыки. Но музыка кажется слишком личной, а мембраны слишком близкими к собственным интересам, история же… ей недостает красоты. Кватре не может разглядеть красоту в искусстве, которое не исполняется в реальном времени, но ему дорого то, что Трова может… и это кажется правильным.

Он не пишет сопроводительной записки. Способов поздравить с днем рождения не так много, и все они кажутся ему рискованными. Он надеется, что научится контролировать свою паранойю — он знает, что не может ничего испортить; даже если Трова не отвечает на его чувства, он вряд ли разозлится, узнав о них. Но Кватре всё равно чувствует, что рискует, остро в своём сердце.

* * *

Кватре чуть не забывает о Трове в день приезда: он заперт в стопке торговых договоров, которые нужно исправить под вступающие в силу законы. Это слишком важно, чтобы передать подчинённым, так что бóльшую часть дня он проводит за круглым столом со своими адвокатами. Только когда его часы подают сигнал в четыре вечера, на что он поначалу просто пялится — если десять часов подряд продираться через юридические документы, будет ещё и не такой эффект, — и только потом вспоминает, зачем вообще устанавливал сигнал. Он поднимает глаза на аналогично уставшие лица адвокатов и чувствует укол вины. Они заняты этим второй день подряд.

— Давайте продолжим в воскресенье, — говорит он и улыбается их светлеющим лицам. Им не так много осталось сделать, а новые торговые законы действуют с понедельника.

При первой же возможности он отправляется в дом Виннеров — быстрым шагом всего пять минут пути. Заходит с чёрного входа и находит Трову в зале; одна из племянниц наливает ему чай. Трова отрывается от вежливого чаепития и, несмотря на всю свою усталость, Кватре не может сдержать широкой улыбки:

— Рад тебя видеть, — говорит он. Потому что это правда.

— Ага, — отзывается Трова, поднимаясь с места.

Кватре обнимает племянницу, а потом отправляется наверх, показывать Трове подготовленную для него комнату. Цирк отпустил Трову на период обустройства, и Кватре снова чувствует себя эгоистом, но он не против этого. Побыть эгоистом в своём времени с Тровой.

* * *

У Кватре был относительно продуманный план о том, как признаться Трове: не в первую ночь, чтобы не было столько времени для сожалений в случае неловкого исхода. Но он оказался достаточно уставшим, а Трова, как всегда, достаточно надёжным, чтобы мозг фильтровал речь хуже, чем Кватре бы хотел.

* * *

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — говорит Трова позже, и Кватре ловит себя на том, что не возмущён насмешкой.

Он тихо смеётся, прижимая руку Тровы к своей щеке. Его глаза закрыты, и ему приятно, как никогда раньше.

— Пожалуй, это правда, — соглашается он, немного подумав. — Но меня это не заботит. — Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Трову. — А тебя?

Трова слегка качает головой, всё ещё прищурив глаза от смеха, и Кватре считает это достаточным поводом, чтобы поцеловать его снова.

И Кватре надеется, что хотя бы в такие моменты время будет замедляться, насколько это вообще возможно.


End file.
